sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 20
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 19 |obecny = #20 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 21 }} |Numer komiksu=20 |Data=28 sierpnia 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A) *Jack Lawrence i Matt Herms (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Czcionka= |Atramenty= |Kolory= Bracardi Curry |Podziękowania= |Postacie= |Lokacje= *Sunset City *Restoration HQ }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 20 – dwudziesty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Crisis City, Part 2"! When a powerful ally succumbs to the Metal Virus, Omega and Sonic stand alone against an infected city. And even if they can save the remaining civilians from the zombots, will they be safe from Sonic? :The conclusion of the Crisis City storyline, but not the Metal Virus saga! W Sunset City Shadow został zmieniony w Zombota i trzymał Sonica za szyję, przypierając go do ciężarówki w której znajdowali się ocalali mieszkańcy. Według Sonica, Shadow uważał że uda mu się pokonać Zomboty przy użyciu czystej siły, ale przeliczył się przy tym i teraz stał się jednym z nich. Sonic nie mógł się doczekać, aż Shadow zostanie wyleczony, aby można mu było dopiec. Sonic kopnął natsępnie Shadowa i wziął go za ramię, przerzucając nad sobą iprzetaczając się do tyłu. Jeż zauważył, że zdrowszy Shadow przewidziałby ten ruch i sparował go. Sonic przypomniał sobie wtedy, że będzie musiał walczyć nie tylko z Shadowem, ale też innymi Zombotami. Oba jeże wymieniły się kopniakami, po czym Sonic wykonał Spin Dash, wyskoczył i odrzucił swojego rywala w tył. Sonic zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, wiedząc że nie będzie w stanie jednocześnie walczyć z Zombotami i chronić ocalałych, dlatego zawołał Rouge, pytając się jej czy mieszkańcy byli zabezpieczeni w ciężarówce. Po tym jak Rouge odpowiedziała że właśnie skończyli, Sonic kazał jej ewakuować się, obiecując zająć się odwracaniem uwagi Zombotów. Rouge odjechała, rozjeżdżając ciężarówką wiele Zombotów. Sonic obawiał się że będzie musiał walczyć sam z całym miastem, ale E-123 Omega zeskoczył tuż obok niego. Początkowo Sonic uważał że robot chce mu pomóc, ale ten twierdził że jest tu tylko po to aby zniszczyć roboty Eggmana. Gdy obaj walczyli ramię w ramię, Sonic zauważył że Shadow próbował złapać uciekającą ciężarówkę. Jeż szybko go dogonił, ponieważ Shadow nie używał swoich rakietowych butów w celu zdobywania prędkości. Sonic próbował złapać Shadowa, ale ten odrzucił go z powrotem do Omegi. Robot wykrył, że infekcja Sonica pogłębiała się, z powodu walki z licznymi Zombotami, proponując mu ucieczkę. Sonic jednak nie mógł się na to zgodzić, mówiąc że nie chce stracić kolejnego przyjaciela. Omega zaprzeczył, jakoby mieliby być przyjaciółmi, a co więcej oskarżył jeża o wchodzenie mu w drogę. Sonic z kolei zauważył, że Omega i tak nie może zniszczyć Zombotów i tylko marnuje pociski, dlatego powiedział aby obaj się wycofali. Robot jednak uparcie postanowił zostać. Wkrótce potem Omega złapał Shadowa i rzucił nim o ziemię. Sonic przypomniał Omedze, że właśnie zaatakował swojego towarzysza, Shadowa, ale robot widział w nim już tylko kolejną maszynę Eggmana do zniszczenia. Bohaterowie walczyli dalej, ale wkrótce Shadow rozerwał tors Omegi, a pozostałe Zomboty oderwały jego ramiona. Sonic odepchnął Shadowa od Omegi i próbował dostać się do swojego rywala, ale nieskutecznie. Jeż próbował umożliwić Omedze odwrót, ale robot znów odmówił, pragnąc jedynie zwycięstwa lub śmierci. Sonic, na skraju wyczerpania, był już otoczony przez Zomboty, kiedy nagle wszystkie zostały obezwładnione przez psychokinetyczne moce Silvera. Na miejsce przybył także Tails, mówiący Sonicowi aby pobiegł oczyszczoną już drogą do Tornada czekającego za miastem na wschodzie. Po tym jak zmęczony Sonic wycofał się z pola bitwy, Tails poprosił Silvera aby ten wypuścił Zomboty i osłaniał go podczas ratowania Omegi. Tailsowi udało się wyciągnąć głowę Omegi ze zniszczonego ciała. Po tym jak Silver wypuścił Zomboty, Shadow wyrwał się próbując dosięgnąć jeża, ale ten zdołał mu uciec. Sonic dotarł do Restoration HQ, gdzie do środka wpuściła go Cream. Gdy Sonic zapytał się czy Cream nie powinna teraz spać, dowiedział się że Vanilla pozwoliła jej zostać aby pomagać. Cream dodała także, że miała ostatnio złe sny związane z Cheesem i Chocolą. Cream oprowadziła Sonica po HQ, mówiąc mu że stało się ono domem dla wielu przerażonych ocalałych z ataków Zombotów, ale zaczynało im brakować miejsca. Cream starała się podtrzymywać morale, przynosząc im przekąski i słodycze. Sonic pochwalił ją za dobrą pracę i powiedział, że jest najdzielniejszą bohaterką w tym miejscu. Cream zaprowadziła następnie Sonica do biura Amy, którego pilnował Gemerl. Robot potwierdził że został naprawiony przez Tailsa, ale odmówił wpuszczenia Sonica do środka z powodu jego niebezpiecznej infekcji. Cream pouczyła Gemerla, że Amy chciała się osobiście spotkać z Soniciem, po czym robot wpuścił jeża. Sonic spotkał się z Amy, która była zapracowana koordynowaniem różnych misji poszukiwawczych i ratunkowych. Jeż porozmawiał z Rouge, pytając ją o jej kolejny krok. Po tym jak Sonic potwierdził że Shadowa nie udało się uratować, Rouge wściekła się, przypominając sobie że kazała mu uciekać. Sonic pomówił następnie z Amy, pytając ją czy wszystko w porządku. W trakcie ich przyjaznej pogawędki, Amy zaczynała otrzymywać złe wiadomości od różnych drużyn, przez co musiała przerwać rozmowę. Podczas gdy była pochłonięta rozwiązywaniem problemów, Sonic poczuł że nie jest na razie potrzebny i wyszedł. Na korytarzu spotkał Vector i Espio, którzy właśnie przygotowywali się do poszukiwania ocalałych i zasobów. Vector planował sprowadzić również Charmy'ego, jeśli go znajdą. Sonic poddał w wątpliwość ten pomysł, ale krokodyl odpowiedział jeżowi, że on sam również jest zainfekowany. Espio zapytał następnie Sonica kiedy ostatnio spał, na co jeż odpowiedział że może sobie pozwolić jedynie na krótkie drzemki, ponieważ infekcja mogłaby szybko go opanować. Vector i Espio pożegnalis ię następnie z Soniciem, który szedł do Tailsa aby poznać jego plan. Po przybyciu jeż podziękował Tailsowi i Silverowi za ich pomoc w Sunset City. Zapytał następnie Silvera, czy Metal Virus był powodem dla którego przyszłość stała się metaliczna i pozbawiona życia. Silver odparł na to twierdząco, mając nadzieję że jeśli pomoże teraz w walce z infekcją, to przyszłość zostanie ocalona. Sonic przypomniał sobie również, że Silver nie wspominał o Zombotach. Silver istotnie nie spotkał nikogo w przyszłości, oraz miał nadzieję że nie będą musieli rozwiązywać tej tajemnicy. Sonic skierował się następnie do wiszącej głowy Omegi, pytając go jak się czuje. Zapytał następnie Tailsa czy byłby w stanie naprawić Omegę . Dla lisa technologia Eggmana była zbyt pogmatwana, ale miał nadzieję w wolnym czasie podczepić głowę Omegi do zbliżonego pancerza. Tails powiedział następnie, że analiza Metal Virusa którą dostarczył mu Sonic jakiś czas temu nie była wystarczająca aby znaleźć lekarstwo. Lis wpadł natomiast na inne rozwiązanie. Tails przypomniał, że prędkość Sonica pozwala walczyć z wirusem, co jest powodem dla którego zaczął pracować nad sensorem który będzie czytał biometrię Sonica w trakcie jego biegu, mając nadzieję na dostarczenie głębszych informacji o wirusie i jak reaguje na jego organizm. Tails dodał że komputery w HQ nie byłyby w stanie udźwignąć takich danych, ale w laboratorium w Central City mogliby znaleźć odpowiedni system, o ile Eggman nie zaatakował miasta. Silver obiecał, że będą osłaniać Tailsa. Gdy Tails zapytał go co by się stało gdyby został zawołany gdzie indziej, Silver miał nadzieję że do takiej sytuacji nie dojdzie. Czując optymizm Silvera, Sonic liczył na nowy gadżet Tails. Lis poinformował następnie Sonica aby zbierał dane, podczas gdy Restoration zajmie się całą resztą. Tymczasem na pokładzie Faceshipu, Doktor Starline zdał sobie sprawę że Eggman nie ma żadnych planów kontrolowania Metal Virusa. Mimo że mieli przeprowadzać testy dopiero następnego dnia, Starline postanowił przejrzeć dawne plany doktora. Natknął się wtedy na "Lost World Project", w którym Eggman opisał jak próbował przejąć kontrolę nad Zeti, mieszkańcamy planetoidy Lost Hex. Po tym jak Sonic uwolnił grupę Deadly Six spod jego władzy, ci zwrócili się przeciw doktorowi i użyli swoich elektromagnetycznych mocy do przejęcia kontroli nad armią Badników. Starline dostrzegł w mocach Zeti szansę na łatwe kontrolowanie Zombotów. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Gemerl *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Doktor Starline *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Master Zik **Zeena **Zor *Motobug *Buzz Bomber Galeria Okładki IDW 20 B raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 20 preview 0.jpg IDW 20 preview 1.jpg IDW 20 preview 2.jpg IDW 20 preview 3.jpg IDW 20 preview 4.jpg IDW 20 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Tytuł historii przedstawionej w tym komiksie pochodzi od poziomu z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *Tekst Sonica "You're too slow" wypowiedziany do Shadowa jest nawiązaniem do jego drwiny z gry Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Na kierownicy ciężarówki znajduje się symbol przypominający logo gry Shadow the Hedgehog *Kobieta owca i mężczyzna wilk, którzy pojawili się po raz pierwszy w Sonic the Hedgehog #13 jako członkowie Restoration, w tym numerze pojawiają się na stronie czternastej. *"The Lost World Project" wspomniany na stronie dwudziestej bierze swoją nazwę od tytułu gry Sonic Lost World, w której miały miejsce wydarzenia przywołane przez Starline'a. *Początkowo numer ten miał ukazać się 28 sierpnia 2019, ale został przełożony na 14 sierpnia. Został później ponownie przesunięty na 28 sierpnia. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing